


Quietus

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 06, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-03
Updated: 2004-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a proper wedding gift when you're in love with the bride?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietus

"Excellent choice of arrangements sir. And for the card?"

What could he possibly say to her? That he squinted at her not out of displeasure but because she so lit up a room? That he shook his head when she brought up orgasms not because it was inappropriate, which it was, but in a vain attempt to keep his fantasies in check? That his absence from her day was not from a lack of feeling, but from too much? That only with an ocean between them could he forever hold his peace?

"It's best if the flowers speak for themselves."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dictionary word of the day for one's birthday.


End file.
